


Ensaio sobre o tempo e a morte

by AyzuLK



Category: A Monster Calls - Patrick Ness, The Sixth Sense (1999)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Em uma pacata cidade do interior da Inglaterra habita um teixo contador de histórias, um garoto que se pergunta sobre o tempo e outro que convive com a morte.Conor e Cole são diferentes, mas também muito iguais, e o destino vai tratar de colocar um no caminho do outro, mas não nas melhores circunstâncias.Ou como Conor achava que entendia sobre o tempo e Cole achava que entendia sobre a morte, mas os dois encontrariam suas verdades sobre isso.[Crossover] [Sete Minutos Depois da Meia-Noite] [O Sexto Sentido]





	1. Capítulo I - Sobre o tempo e a morte

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita para o desafio de crossover do inkspired.O filme o Sexto sentido e o livro Sete Minutos Depois Da Meia Noite (A monster Calls).

__

_......_

_"As pessoas não gostam do que elas não entendem."_

_Sete Minutos Depois da Meia-Noite._

Quando se é criança o tempo é um conceito difícil de se capturar. Mesmo quando aprendemos a contar os números nos ponteiros do relógio, sua passagem depende do que se espera no final da contagem. Uma hora pode se passar em um piscar de olhos ou vagarosamente, dependendo do que se espera.

Quando crescemos o tempo continua relativo, mas o conceito é mais fácil de se agarrar. Ou assim acreditamos. Aprendemos sobre 'não perder tempo', ou a importância de 'maximizar nosso tempo' para que tudo o que quisermos fazer possa caber em nosso dia. Nos dois quesitos, com frequência, falhamos miseravelmente.

Foi William Penn que disse que 'tempo é tudo o que mais queremos, mas é o que menos sabemos usar', e não há nenhuma verdade tão grande como essa. O tempo é algo precioso, algo que quando desperdiçado não tem retorno, e por isso é um crime tão grande quando fazemos isso. Mas o que é 'desperdiçar' tempo?

Conor não sabia dizer até sua mãe ficar doente.

Nos meses que se passaram do diagnóstico até o último suspiro dela na cama do hospital, Conor aprendeu a verdade sobre o tempo, que até então ele raramente tinha cogitado na vida: o tempo é finito, mesmo para as pessoas que mais amamos. A verdade é que nenhum de nós tem tempo ilimitado na terra, e nada que possamos fazer vai mudar essa realidade. Conor entendeu que cada segundo longe da sua mãe foi um desperdício quando viu que não podia recuperar esse tempo, que não teria mais esses momentos com ela para compensar.

A segunda verdade sobre o tempo veio logo depois e o acompanhou pelo resto da vida: o tempo não cura, ele apenas passa. Nós que temos que nos curar. O que é mais fácil falar do que fazer, mas não menos verdadeiro. Perder alguém que se ama, para a vida ou para a morte, é uma dor que nunca vai embora de verdade. É algo crônico, intrínseco e permanente, que alivia, mas nunca some de vez.

Ainda assim Conor viu o tempo passar para ele também, como areia escorrendo entre seus dedos. O rosto de frente ao espelho mudou sem que se desse conta, ao ponto de por vezes se perguntar – um tanto estupidamente, admitia – se sua mãe o reconheceria caso o visse naquele momento.

Apesar daquela ausência constante que era sua mãe, Conor tentou viver sua vida ao máximo que conseguia. Entre ligações de seu pai e visitas escarças e as tentativas de sua avó e dele de conviverem em harmonia, Conor tentou o máximo não 'desperdiçar o tempo' e aproveitar cada instante de todas as poucas pessoas que faziam parte de sua vida. A lista não era grande: sua avó, que por mais que sempre vivessem aos trancos e barrancos era a constante na sua vida, seu pai, mesmo que o abandono sempre pesasse entre os dois, e Lily, com quem havia conseguido estabelecer uma relação de amizade ao longo dos anos na escola. Depois do que havia acontecido entre Conor e Harry anos atrás nenhum dos seus colegas havia ficado muito entusiasmado em se aproximar dele. Não que algum deles tivesse tentado antes, mas ele ter espancado um aluno ao ponto de mandá-lo ao hospital zerou todas as suas chances. E crianças não esquecem, Conor já estava condenado a carregar o estigma para o resto da sua vida escolar. Ele não se incomodava, realmente. Ao menos o bullying havia cessado, sua necessidade de autopunição amenizado, e mesmo que Harry o fitasse de longe algumas vezes, eles não tiveram mais que interagir além do necessário. Lily era mais do que o suficiente para ele.

No último ano do Ensino Médio os dois haviam combinado de buscar um colégio próximo. Conor iria para uma escola de belas artes, continuar o sonho que sua mãe havia deixado em suspenso anos atrás, e Lily queria ser enfermeira. Os planos dela envolviam os dois se encontrando em cafés charmosos e pubs alternativos, e Conor apenas ouvia em silêncio, algo que Lily havia aprendido a entender.

— Podíamos ir para Londres!

Ela arfou de forma entusiasmada e sorriu levemente em resposta, o dedo passando ao redor do copo descartável fumegante. Os dois estavam sentados no banco com a vista para a colina, como sempre faziam na volta da escola. Dali ele podia ver a pequena igreja e o majestoso teixo que lhe trazia tantas lembranças e tantos ensinamentos.

O silêncio repentino – e raro com Lily – o fez se virar e fitá-la com curiosidade. Ela o olhava com um sorriso leve no rosto. Lily havia mudado com o tempo, assim como ele mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo havia muito nela da menina que havia conhecido quando criança. Principalmente aquele sorriso.

—O que foi?

Ela negou com a cabeça, o rosto avermelhado. Conor sabia que ela queria falar algo mais, mas não insistiu, terminando o café em silêncio.

Quando o sol se pôs os dois se despediram na esquina, ela acenando com uma expressão mais triste. Por alguns segundos pensou em voltar e perguntar o que havia de errado, mas mudou de ideia. Amanhã poderia fazer isso. Enrolado nos agasalhos e sentindo o frio, ele se adentrou nas ruas iluminadas pelas luzes dos postes do começo da noite, mirando o Teixo na colina entre as passadas com um estranho senso de trepidação.

Em uma decisão de última hora ele subiu a colina, desatento ao que estava à espreita.

Conor aprenderia mais uma lição naquela noite sobre o tempo: ás vezes o amanhã nunca chega.

................................................................

Quando se é criança a morte é um conceito que não existe ao nosso redor. É algo que não cabe no dicionário, que não se consegue explicar, porque não se consegue entender. Apenas quando ela acontece ao redor se tem uma noção de sua existência. Há algo triste em uma criança que compreende a morte, porque na maioria das vezes essa compreensão vem com a experiência.

Isso muitas vezes não muda quando se cresce. É algo que sabemos que existe, mas não compreendemos. Algo abstrato e distante, que faz parte apenas das outras pessoas, até que aconteça ao nosso redor ou com alguém que nos lembra a nós mesmos, que nos faz perceber que somos mortais.

Cole compreendia a morte desde criança em um nível que muitas pessoas nunca poderiam alcançar. Ela estava sempre a espreita e ao redor dele, em todos os fantasmas que o seguiam por toda parte. A maioria das pessoas entendia a morte por meio daqueles que ficavam para trás, Cole a entendia por aqueles que iam embora, que ele mesmo guiava para o outro lado.

Isso não fazia que a temesse menos, mas o colocava em vantagem sobre seu entendimento. Sobre segredos que ninguém mais tinha ciência além dele.

E ainda assim havia coisas sobre a morte que ele não compreendia. Verdades que não havia alcançado até então.

Até Conor O'Malley.

Quando sua mãe e ele se mudaram para uma pacata cidade na Inglaterra, ele sabia que era uma tentativa dela de o ajudar. Quanto maior a cidade, maior a violência e, consequentemente, maior o número de mortos ao redor. Há anos Cole havia aprendido a lidar com sua mediunidade, mas ainda assim às vezes as coisas saiam do controle, e sua mãe temia o que ele podia fazer para tentar amenizar o peso que vinha com ver e ouvir os mortos todos os dias.

Ele sabia que ela também tinha esperanças que ele fizesse amizade com alguém vivo uma vez na vida, mas Cole sabia que as chances de isso acontecer eram mínimas. Todo o seu ser exalava estranheza e cautela nas pessoas. Como se fosse óbvio que havia algo não natural nele. Sua pele sempre fria e o fato de às vezes 'falar sozinho' não ajudava o seu caso. Então Cole não tinha esperanças de fazer amigos, mas apenas esperava que o deixassem em paz. Ele já tinha ansiedade demais sobre os mortos para ter que lidar com os vivos também.

Ele foi segregado rapidamente, como o esperado. Nem mesmo os valentões queriam chegar perto dele, o que também era um alívio. Ele tinha alguma conversa civil com algum ou outro aluno, mas em boa parte do tempo ele sumia na multidão, sua única companhia sendo o ocasional espírito que encontrava vagando na cidade, ou mesmo no cemitério.

E foi no cemitério, seis meses depois que havia chegado na cidade, que ele conversou com Conor O'Malley pela primeira vez.

Ele já havia o visto antes, sempre ao lado de uma garota ruiva pelos corredores. Havia boatos sobre um grande evento quatro anos atrás que o segregara quase tanto quando ele. Não que O'Malley parecesse se importar. Cole havia o visto algumas vezes no cemitério antes também, sempre debaixo do grande teixo desenhando, ou perto de uma lápide conversando em voz baixa ou rabiscando algo. Ele nunca notava Cole, mas a mulher sim.

Ela sempre estava com ele, o seguindo pelos corredores, sentada ao lado dele no teixo. O olhar triste, por vezes com um leve sorriso orgulhoso. A primeira vez ele quase não havia notado o que isso significava, até focar nos detalhes. No cabelo raspado e os olhos fundos, o rosto bonito magro e pálido. Ainda assim apenas quando ouviu os boatos ele pode confirmar quem ela era: a mãe dele, que havia morrido de câncer anos atrás.

Ele queria se aproximar e ajudar, mas ela nunca se afastava dele. Ainda assim quando o via ela acenava, um sorriso leve, mas os olhos sempre tristes. Era como sua avó, sempre perto da sua mãe e dele, e Cole apenas sabia que ela não iria embora até ter absoluta certeza que o filho ficaria bem.

Naquela manhã, no entanto, ela não estava lá. Era a primeira vez que o via sozinho debaixo do teixo. A surpresa fez Cole parar de onde saia da igreja, algo que sempre fazia todas as manhãs antes de ir para escola. O rosto dele estava pálido, os olhos verdes fitando as próprias mãos de forma estranhamente confusa. Cole olhou ao redor, esperando ver a garota que sempre estava com ele, mas não havia sinal de ninguém além dos dois.

Como se sentindo o escrutínio, os olhos verdes o fitaram de longe. Os dois se olharam e Cole sentiu algo estranhamente familiar na situação toda.

O viu acenar e acenou de volta de forma incerta, pronto para se virar e descer até o portão.

Até perceber que o outro garoto vinha até ele, as mãos no bolso do casaco, um sorriso leve no rosto que parecia estranhamente aliviado.

— Hey.

Cole piscou aturdido, mas assentiu em resposta, murmurando um cumprimento em retorno. O outro parou a alguns passos de onde estava, ainda no último degrau da igreja.

— Cole Sear, certo? Um ano antes de mim na escola.

Cole não esperava que ele soubesse seu nome, mas pensando bem não era uma grande surpresa. Os dois eram igualmente infames, mesmo que por razões diferentes.

— Sabe me dizer que horas são?

— Quase sete e meia.

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram, olhando para o chão em concentração.

— Não devia estar indo para a escola?

Ofereceu hesitante em questionamento, ainda tentando ver a mulher ao redor. O outro o fitou, o rosto curioso.

— Você também.

— Eu estou indo agora, na verdade. Você vai...?

Para sua surpresa O'Malley sorriu, os olhos verdes brilhando na luz da manhã. O sorriso dele era triste como o da mãe.

— Pode ir na frente, Cole Sear.

Deu de ombros em resposta, mas tentou sorrir também. Deve ter saído algo estranho, porque o outro pareceu estranhamente divertido.

— Certo...

Acelerou o passo com isso, quase tropeçando ao descer, mas se equilibrando em última hora. Ouviu uma risada e focou em um espírito caminhando entre as lápides fitando os dois. Cole o ignorou, se preparando para descer.

— A propósito... – olhou para trás e O'Malley estava com uma mão estendida em sua direção. — Sou Conor O'Malley.

— Eu sei.

Cole desceu até o portão sem olhar para trás. Se O'Malley queria se atrasar, problema dele.

..........................................

O'Malley não se atrasou. No decorrer do dia o viu pelos corredores da escola, atrás da menina com que ele sempre andava. Os dois não pareciam estar se falando e notou várias vezes o rosto confuso dele nela.

A mulher ainda não estava lá e Cole pensou que talvez ela tivesse encontrado a paz dela.

Ele só se deu conta do que estava errado quando chamaram uma reunião no final do período no ginásio do colégio. Do último lugar na fileira da sua sala ele viu O'Malley ainda tentando conversar com a amiga, parecendo frustrado. Ele nunca havia visto os dois brigados antes. A expressão dela estava tão ruim quanto a dele, e desviou os olhos dos dois, inquieto.

No palanque o diretor tinha uma expressão sombria e notou, assim como a maioria dos alunos, os policiais estacionados ao redor. Algo havia acontecido. Algo grave.

— Boa tarde a todos. Alguns de vocês já devem estar cientes dos rumores que se espalharam, então a direção resolveu esclarecer os fatos. Um dos nossos alunos, Conor O'Malley do último ano, está desaparecido e qualquer informação sobre ele sobre ele deve ser entregue a policia que está fazendo a busca. Ele foi visto pela última vez...

Cole não ouviu o restante, a voz um pano de fundo distante enquanto seus olhos focavam em O'Malley, que olhava ao redor confuso, tentando falar com a amiga que não o respondia. Que nunca iria o responder. Ele gritou no corredor de pessoas, surdas ao lamento que apenas Cole poderia ouvir.

Os olhos verdes focaram nos seus, tragados, e ele finalmente conseguia entender a razão.

Eles não estavam procurando mais Conor O'Malley.

Eles estavam procurando seu corpo.

 

 


	2. Capítulo II - Verdades dolorosas

 

__

_..........._

_'Sua mente vai acreditar em mentiras reconfortantes enquanto sabe das verdades dolorosas que fazem com que essas mentiras sejam necessárias. E vai te punir por acreditar em ambas.'_

_Sete minutos depois da meia-noite._

No topo da colina, dentro do cemitério, existe um teixo contador de histórias.

Foi o teixo que lhe contou anos atrás sobre o preço de se acreditar em uma mentira por temer a verdade. Conor tinha muitas dúvidas sobre o que foi real ou não em tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dias de vida da sua mãe, mas aquelas palavras foram tão reais como qualquer outra, assim como o desejo entre ter sua mãe consigo e o sofrimento dela acabar. E o quão absurdo era isso? Desejar a morte da pessoa que mais amava?

Entender de onde vinha esse desejo, da necessidade de se livrar do sofrimento dos dois, não mudou o fato de carregar isso para sempre. Em consequência, no entanto, ele passou a ver a morte de uma forma diferente. Afinal, ele estava lá quando viu sua mãe fechar os olhos com um sorriso no rosto, sete minutos depois da meia-noite. A dor havia ido embora, mesmo que os dois soubessem o quando ela não queria o deixar. E Conor também estava lá quando sua avó se manteve de pé apenas por ele. Ele viu a dor dela, nascida do  _absurdo_  de uma mãe ter que enterrar uma filha, contrariando tudo o que é natural no universo.

Conor tinha 13 anos quando concluiu que a morte acontece de verdade para quem fica para trás. Para quem tem que juntar os pedaços de uma vida inteira e dar o adeus de novo e de novo, sempre que uma memória daquela pessoa ressurge do nada. A morte acontece para quem tem que sentir aquela saudade intensa e torcer, às vezes em vão, para que ela se torne algo bom um dia.

Aquela era sua verdade sobre a morte, partida da sua experiência com algo tão inescapável quanto indecifrável.

Até ele estar do outro lado do vidro. Porque Conor sabia, assim como ele sabia da verdade da qual tentou escapar anos atrás e que veio o caçar em seus pesadelos, o que tudo aquilo significava para ele. Desde que acordara confuso debaixo do teixo naquela manhã, ele sabia que algo estava errado.

Ele viu Lily soluçar o caminho inteiro após falar com a polícia, e sentar no banco dos dois por horas. Ele viu as pessoas organizando sua busca. Ele viu sua avó na delegacia, a mesma expressão de anos atrás quando ela tentou não sucumbir todos os dias pela perda. E ela sucumbiria por mais uma e Conor...Conor entendeu. Ele finalmente entendeu.

A morte talvez não fosse o fim do sofrimento. Morrer, ao que parecia, era estar do outro lado de uma parede de vidro, batendo nela para que alguém o ouvisse em vão.

Exceto por Cole Sear.

Conor conhecia Cole, embora nunca houvessem se falado até aquele dia. Ele o via no corredor, a expressão distante enquanto ignorava os dedos apontados em sua direção. Ele o via sair frequentemente da igreja todas as manhãs, mesmo quando não havia missa, os olhos em algum lugar provavelmente inalcançável aos demais.

Sua mãe costumava dizer que os olhos eram a janela do interior, a parte mais importante de um desenho: 'A vida está sempre nos olhos, Conor.'

Conor achava que os olhos de Cole viam coisas inimagináveis.

E ao que parecia ele estava certo.

Ele não sabia como sabia onde o encontrar, mas quando deixou sua avó e sua própria busca para trás, em um piscar de olhos ele estava na rua atrás do cemitério. Na última casa da rua, um sobrado antigo que havia passado anos abandonado, ele o viu sentado na soleira. Na madrugada fria, o corpo ele parecia afogado em um casaco grande demais, os olhos longe de tudo. Até o fitarem.

A voz dele era baixa, no mesmo tom distante de seus olhos, o que o intrigara tanto naquela mesma manhã.

— Quer entrar?

E, ao que parecia, ele estava o esperando.

................................................................

—Quando acordei essa manhã, eu vi uma criança deitada debaixo do teixo me olhando. Eu a vi correr quando uma voz a chamou e então estava sozinho de novo.

Cole viu o vapor da chaleira subir, os olhos focados enquanto preparava o chá. Na sala a televisão passava um filme enquanto sua mãe cochilava no sofá. Sua avó estava sentada na poltrona, sempre em vigília.

Assim, sentado na cadeira da sua cozinha, podia até pensar que aquilo era apenas um encontro entre amigos. Ele imaginou que ele estaria em negação, histérico. Que teria que o acalmar, como já havia feito com tantos outros, e explicar o que havia acontecido a ele. Agora ele conseguia ver o que antes havia passado desapercebido: o sangue que empapava sua roupa, de algum ferimento que não conseguia avaliar ao certo.

Conor o lembrava de Malcolm em toda a sua calma. A diferença é que a calma de Malcolm era advinda do fato de ele não saber da sua condição na época, enquanto Conor parecia estar completamente ciente do que ele era.

—Ele me era familiar. – Ele fitava a janela, a expressão concentrada. – Assim como a voz dela...a situação inteira.

Cole fez um som de que estava ouvindo. Ele hesitou por alguns instantes ao perceber que estava fazendo duas xícaras, mas deu de ombros e continuou. Até os dias de hoje ele colocava um prato para sua avó na mesa.

Lá fora a chuva caia em polvorosa e Cole se perguntava se haviam parado as buscas no meio do temporal. Quando saiu da escola um grupo havia se formado com a policia em direção ao bosque aos arredores da cidade, perto do último lugar onde alguém havia o visto na noite anterior.

—Quando eu era criança eu sempre brincava com minha mãe perto do teixo, ela dizia que ele era nosso amigo. Só bem depois eu fui entender. Uma vez eu jurei para ela que tinha visto um homem lá, que ninguém mais via. E quando isso aconteceu hoje...eu lembrei desse dia.

—O tempo ocorre de forma diferente do que se pensa. – Cole colocou a xícara de frente a ele. – Há casos de pessoas que 'assombraram' a elas mesmas quando crianças. – Ele pensou, e então acrescentou suavemente. — Certas leis não se aplicam mais quando...

— Se está morto. – Conor finalizou, os dedos passando ao redor da xícara paralisaram. – Eu estou...morto. – Cole assentiu, tenso com a calma incomum com a situação. Não era assim que acontecia geralmente. – Eu estou morto.

Cole não sabia o que dizer a isso. Aliás, ele não sabia lidar com alguém como Conor. Toda a situação parecia completamente diferente do que já tinha visto.

—Como consegue me ver?

—Eu sempre consegui. É algo meu, eu acho. Conor? Eu posso ajudar. – O outro o fitou confuso e completou. – Ajudar a você conseguir ir embora. Por isso deve estar aqui comigo, certo?

—Ir embora? Quer dizer que isso aqui não é o final?

—Não, Conor. Aqui é onde se fica quando se tem alguma coisa para se terminar, algo inacabado. Ou em alguns casos quando se quer esperar por alguém. Eu acho que a razão de você estar aqui é porque quer que descubram o que aconteceu e encontrem seu corpo, certo? Conor?

Os olhos do outro estavam distantes. Cole conseguia notar a pele mais pálida a cada segundo. O cabelo dele estava ensopado, o que segundos atrás não estava. Debaixo da cadeira se formava uma poça rosada, água e sangue, escorrendo pelo chão da cozinha.

Os lábios dele estavam mais azulados, as mãos tremendo ao redor da xícara intocada.

—Conor?

Ele piscou, os verdes em foco.

—Eu não sei. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu não sei como ajudar. Eu devia saber?

No momento que alguém ficava ciente da sua condição, também sabia da sua morte. A não ser que a morte dele tenha sido tão abrupta que ele não a percebeu, Conor  _devia_  saber.

—Qual a última coisa da qual se lembra?

—Cole? Querido? – a voz da sua mãe veio sonolenta da porta, enrolada em um edredom. Ela olhou ao redor confusa e então suspirou ao ver a poça no chão. – Quem?

Cole olhou para Conor, que deu de ombros.

—Conor O'Malley.

A expressão da sua mãe ficou devastada.

—O garoto que estão procurando na floresta? Oh meu Deus...Ele...Ele é da sua idade.

Sua mãe olhou para a cadeira vazia, uma expressão de dor no rosto, e Cole apenas sabia o que ela estava pensando. 'Podia ter sido você.'

Apesar da convivência frequente com a morte por sua causa, era naqueles momentos que sua mãe se dava conta de um fator que a maioria das pessoas não quer nem pensar: a morte não perdoa ninguém.

—Você está...seguro? Tem algo que possa fazer? Como ele...

—Está tudo bem, mãe. Pode ir dormir, parece cansada. – Ela o olhou incerta e acrescentou. – Vou levar o chá.

Ela sorriu levemente, se aproximando de onde estava e beijando sua cabeça.

—Quase um britânico. – Sua mãe era a única pessoa que parecia não se importar com sua pele sempre fria, consequência da exposição frequente que tinha com os mortos. Ela tinha calor pelos dois. – Pode dizer ao Conor que sinto muito?

—Obrigado.

—Ele agradeceu.

Sua mãe assentiu e apenas quando viu o barulho dos pés delas na escada, vendo sua avó passar pelo corredor conseguiu relaxar.

—Sua mãe parece ótima.

Cole pensou nas mudanças, nas vezes em que ela o levou de carro para os lugares que precisava quando algum espírito o atormentava para resolver algo. Nos abraços e nas panquecas, e em como ela gritou com o diretor da sua última escola e o mandou 'se foder' por não fazer nada com quem o atormentava.

— Ela é.

Conor ainda olhava para o ponto em que ela tinha saído, a expressão distante no rosto. Triste. E Cole lembrou da mulher que sempre o seguia, se perguntando onde ela estava agora.

— Eu não lembro de nada além de estar na escola e acordar essa manhã.

Ele parecia tão triste ao dizer isso. Os lábios azulados, os olhos verdes mais e mais distantes. Havia sangue escorrendo por sua testa e ele tremia de frio.

—Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou ajudar.

Cole não fazia ideia de como, mas ele iria. Nem que tivesse que varrer toda a cidade, ele encontraria Conor.

— Eu prometo.

.................................................

Conor sumiu em algum momento da noite para ver sua avó, e depois Lily, mas não conseguiu ficar muito tempo. Ele não conseguia as ver sofrer sem poder fazer nada a respeito, e por isso retornou para a casa de Cole. O quarto dele tinha estrelas no teto que brilhavam no escuro e uma estante de livros maciços demais para alguém da idade deles. Uma das paredes tinha um quadro com recortes de jornais e anotações em post-its. Suas cortinas, seus móveis, suas paredes, tudo era cheio de cor, que podia ver com a luz das luminárias coloridas que não paravam de girar.

Era como se ele tentasse compensar a escuridão e os horrores que devia ver com tudo isso e Conor sentiu seu coração se comprimir ao pensar na vida que Cole Sear levava.

Havia uma fortaleza de cobertores no centro do quarto formando um forte, do tipo que sua mãe e ele faziam quando era criança. A cama estava vazia enquanto ele dormia no chão em meio a edredons.

Conor sentou no chão de frente a abertura da fortaleza colorida, onde tudo que via era um calombo encolhido em meios aos lençóis.

Era como se conseguisse ouvir o choro de sua avó ainda. Se fechasse os olhos ele a via sentada na cama em seu quarto, abraçada com seu livro de desenhos. Vulnerável, como poucas vezes a vira na vida. Incapaz de o ver, mesmo ele estando ali.

Aquilo era uma tortura. Era aquilo que sua mãe havia passado? E depois? Ela havia os visto sucumbir assim também, sem poder fazer nada além de assistir? Esmurrando um vidro em vão?

Aquele foi o segundo momento em sua vida em que Conor O'Malley mais se sentiu sozinho.

—Pode entrar, se quiser.

A voz o pegou de surpresa e abriu os olhos. Cole estava sentado, as cobertas ao redor dele. Os olhos azuis estavam avermelhados. Notou que ele havia tirado um fone dos ouvidos, a música audível mesmo dali.

—É para bloquear as vozes. — Ele respondeu à pergunta muda. — Nem todo mundo é amigável.

Definitivamente seu coração se comprimia por Cole. Ele aceitou a oferta, sem pensar no quanto era estranho. Até aquela manhã os dois nunca haviam conversado na vida, e agora estava no quarto dele, deitando ao seu lado. Se sentindo mais presente e palpável, como se só ali conseguisse realmente existir e não se perder entre passado e presente. Como se só ali ele pudesse ser real de novo.

Dentro da fortaleza havia crucifixos e santos. Conor conseguia ouvir sons lá fora, pedidos, lamentos. Ele viu as sombras se movendo, rostos pálidos os fitando do quarto. No canto, onde não havia notado até então, uma mulher se balançava a cadeira com um livro na mão, sorrindo em sua direção. Cole assentiu para ela antes de puxar o lençol e fechar a entrada, as luzes das luminárias filtradas pelos lençóis os deixando na penumbra.

O outro garoto deitou, não parecendo se importar com sua presença, então fez o mesmo.

—Meu maior medo era me tornar invisível. Agora...parece ser real.

—Você não é invisível, Conor. Não para mim. 


	3. Capítulo III - Coisas finitas

__

_....................._

_" 'Histórias nem sempre têm finais felizes.'_

_Isso o deteve. Porque elas realmente não tinham, não é verdade? Isso é uma coisa que o monstro tinha definitivamente lhe ensinado. Histórias eram animais selvagens que partiam em direções que não se podia prever."_

_\- Patrick Ness, Sete Minutos depois da meia-noite._

— Conor! Conor!

Os gritos viam de longe na floresta, a chuva tendo dado uma trégua e as buscas retornando. As aulas haviam sido suspensas e alunos e professores participavam dos grupos na floresta, gritando seu nome.

Era estranho perceber quantas pessoas estavam o procurando. Era difícil de acreditar que tantos assim se importassem.

Ao seu lado Cole pulava por cima de um dos troncos, observando todos ao redor de forma cautelosa, como ainda não tinha o visto. Ele estava um pouco mais afastado dos demais, apesar dos avisos para que todos ficassem juntos. A última coisa que precisavam era perder mais algum adolescente.

Era estranho estar participando de sua própria busca, ainda mais porque devia estar sentindo alguma coisa. Cole havia dito que seria um impulso, uma atração por um determinado lugar, mas até agora não havia sentido nada além da necessidade de estar ao lado do outro garoto. Ao longo do dia sempre que se afastava dele sentia que podia desaparecer. Suas memórias ficavam mais difusas, como se pudesse esquecer seu próprio nome. E isso era assustador.

— Por que eu me sinto assim?

Cole o olhou de lado, os olhos curiosos com a pergunta repentina.

— É como se... se estivesse muito frio e você fosse a única fonte de calor por perto. E se eu me afastar vou acabar congelando.

O viu diminuir o passo, ficando mais atrás do grupo.

— Eu não tenho certeza como funciona. – Cole admitiu com a voz baixa. – Mas eu sei que me sinto como se tivesse em uma porta, um pé de um lado e um do outro, vendo os dois lados. E quando vejo o que há do outro lado, eles conseguem me ver também e querem ficar por perto, porque eu sou a única coisa viva do lado de lá. Uma anomalia. – Ele franziu o cenho, a expressão ficando mais triste. – Dos dois lados, na verdade.

Conor não gostava de o ver assim. Ele havia passado horas ao lado de Cole, mas havia sido o bastante para perceber que teriam sido bons amigos. Por que ele não havia o visto antes?

Olhando ao redor, vendo como ninguém nem mesmo notava o garoto mais atrás, afastado de todos, ele percebia que não era o único. Cole andava suavemente, silenciosamente. Ninguém olhava duas vezes em sua direção além dos fantasmas que o seguiam. Era triste como ninguém notava Cole, como se ele mesmo fosse um fantasma.

Era triste como as únicas pessoas que pareciam ligar para ele, além da mãe, estavam mortos. Que apenas eles o enxergavam.

—O que você quer fazer da vida, Cole? – perguntou suavemente.

O outro o olhou surpreso com a pergunta. E então os olhos dele focaram no caminho, as mãos nos bolsos.

—Psiquiatria. – Ele murmurou, puxando o capuz para se proteger da chuva que havia retornado, os pingos filtrados pela densa floresta. – Eu tive... um amigo. Que me ajudou anos atrás. Quero fazer o mesmo por outras pessoas. Ajudar.

_'Você já está ajudando.'_

—Você desenha.

_'Desenhava'_

—Muito bem, eu lembro das pessoas comentando.

—O plano era esse. Lily queria que fôssemos juntos.

—Mas?

—Por que teria um 'mas'?

Cole o fitou por entre os cabelos molhados. Os olhos dele pareciam ler sua alma e ele sentia uma verdadeira vontade de falar com ele sobre o que o afligia por tanto tempo. Ele não sabia se era algo do dom sobrenatural de Cole, ou a pessoa que ele era. Se fosse esse o caso ele estava mirando a profissão certa.

—Eu não sabia se iria. Queria ficar mais tempo. – Ele nunca tinha comentado isso com alguém, muito menos Lily. – Eu estava com medo de ir embora e esquecer tudo o que vivi aqui. Deixar...minha mãe para trás. Parece tão ridículo agora.

—Não é ridículo. – Ele negou, parando de caminhar e o olhando diretamente. – É normal ter medo de se afastar do que conforta a gente. De enfrentar o que não se conhece. O que não se pode é deixar esse medo te impedir de seguir em frente, sabe? Se você permitir que ele te paralise você nunca vai sair do lugar.

Eles já tinham se afastado tanto do grupo que Conor mal ouvia os chamados, os latidos dos cachorros. Ninguém tinha notado o garoto, tão pequeno em meio aos fantasmas que os observam entre as árvores, como sombras gigantescas que ameaçavam engolir aos dois, e que só agora Conor conseguia notar.

Em meio a todo o terror Cole o fitava de forma pacífica.

—Você sente medo? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar, em um sussurro, as palavras batendo mais fundo do que poderia sequer discernir.

Antes mesmo que ele respondesse ele sabia a resposta, lembrando do forte da noite anterior, cheio de santos como um refúgio de todos os monstros que o seguiam para todo lado. De todos os mortos que perseguiam a luz solitária que Cole representava para eles.

— O tempo todo.

....................................................................

Cole havia visto o desenrolar de muitos crimes, mais do que qualquer pessoa da sua idade talvez tenha visto. Ele conhecia vítimas, ele conhecia culpados, porque para a morte não importa se se é um inocente ou um pecador, ela apenas leva. E Cole sempre está lá, na porta, ouvindo toda a narrativa dos que passavam por ele, dos que por muitas vezes pedem sua ajuda por algum tipo de justiça. De finalidade para poderem ir embora.

Alguns escolhem não ir, os que não tem algo a se prender acabam se perdendo. Esquecendo quem eram, o que eram, se tornando sombras, monstros que o atormentavam no meio da noite. 

Cole entendia de crimes, e ele não descartava que o que havia acontecido à Conor talvez não tivesse sido um acidente. Ele apresentava os sinais de algo violento sempre que o fitava: o terrível ferimento agora visível na sua nuca, os machucados que apareciam em seu rosto com o passar do tempo, tudo isso montava um cenário que o assustava.

Embora fosse estranho os sinais surgindo aos poucos, assim como o fato de Conor parecer quase separado dos demais, como se ele apenas os visse quando os olhasse diretamente. Ele observava, pela expressão dele, que ele não estava ouvindo todos os gritos ao redor dos dois, ou como um dos fantasmas, de uma garotinha que havia surgindo ao lado de Conor assim que adentraram uma parte da floresta, tentava segurar a mão dele enquanto caminhavam. Cole nunca tinha visto algo assim, mas ele tinha certeza de uma coisa: Algo horrível havia acontecido à Conor O'Malley.

E havia a possibilidade de o culpado estar entre eles. Se o causador tivesse sido um predador ocasional, que estivesse de passagem, ele poderia já ter ido embora antes mesmo que percebessem que Conor havia sumido. Se ele fosse alguém da comunidade, o grupo de busca era o lugar ideal para ele tentar desviar a atenção do lugar mais provável de encontrarem o corpo, de apagar pistas sem levantar suspeitas.

Cole não comentou isso com Conor. Cada vez mais ele se sentia pior sobre o que aconteceria quando eles encontrassem seu corpo, se ele reviveria  _o que_  e  _quem_  o matou. Então ele observou as pessoas ao redor, porque era algo em que era bom. Ninguém notava Cole, subestimavam sua aparência de sempre estar aéreo. Ser subestimado nem sempre era algo ruim.

Em meia-hora no meio dos grupos Cole já tinha uma pista forte de quem podia estar envolvido. Se não fossem os sinais de nervosismo e em como ele tentava desviar a atenção da polícia, sempre se afastando dos grupos, seria os fantasmas ao redor o rodeando e apontando.

Nenhum crime ocorre sem testemunhas.

Nem sempre essas testemunhas, para Cole, são os vivos.

Ele não havia sido o único a notar. Cole percebia um dos oficiais olhando o mesmo suspeito com afinco, não o perdendo de vista enquanto conversa com outro deles.

'Por ali' A garotinha apontou. 'Tem que ir por ali'.

Quando ela falou Conor finalmente pareceu a notar, olhando para baixo surpreso. A mão dela conseguiu firmar na sua e ela sorriu. E havia algo estranhamente familiar no sorriso dela. Conor pareceu achar também, porque ele arfou, se ajoelhando à frente dela.

— Mãe?

Cole parou surpreso com isso, os dois olhando para onde o fantasma apontava, para onde tentava chamar a atenção dos dois desde o começo: para o teixo.

..................................................................

A vida é estranha, tão inescrutável como a morte pode ser. Conor não reparou se Cole o seguia naquele momento. Pela primeira vez naqueles dois dias algo o atraiu mais do que o outro garoto. Foi como ser puxado por algo, que ia além da mão da garotinha – sua mãe, igual ele via nas fotos na casa da sua avó – o puxando pela floresta, o levando até a colina e ao cemitério.

Até o teixo. O mesmo teixo que havia mudado a sua vida.

O mesmo lugar em que havia acordado naquela manhã sem saber como havia chegado lá. Naquele momento imagens desconexas vinham à sua mente. Chuva, terra e um grito. O caminho que tomara no meio da noite. Um rosto conhecido antes de tudo sumir.

A voz da sua mãe, adulta em seu ouvido:  _'Lute, Conor. Não deixe de lutar.'_

Quando eles passaram para dentro do terreno do cemitério ele sabia exatamente para onde ir. Era como se em seu peito houvesse um elástico esticado que havia alcançado o máximo, e agora o puxava. Ele passou do teixo, alguns metros adiante no outro perímetro do cemitério seu corpo finalmente cedeu e caiu de joelhos. A garotinha correu adiante a sumiu no ar. No lugar dela havia sua mãe, adulta, frágil como lembrava os momentos finais dela. Ela estava de joelhos ao lado de uma montanha de musgo e terra que havia sido mexida, enlameada pela chuva forte.

— Conor. – Sua mãe falou com urgência, ao mesmo tem que outra voz o chamou.

A voz de Cole estava perto, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos do que via ali. Parcialmente encoberto, guardado por sua mãe, estava seu corpo. Não conseguia ouvir o que ela falava, tudo eram gritos e som de chuva. Fechou os olhos e ele surgiu novamente. Aquele rosto.

Ele sabia quem havia o matado.

Ele lembrava de ter subido até o Teixo como de costume, sem saber que havia sido seguido. Da discussão depois de todos aqueles anos. Dos punhos dos dois, de como havia mais duas pessoas o ajudando. De ter sido empurrado com muita força, sua cabeça contra a lápide...

Eles o deixaram ali. Eles o deixaram ali para morrer.

Harry o deixou para morrer.

Sentiu a mão de Cole em seu ombro. Quente, confortante. Sua mente estava em polvorosa, imagens sobrepostas e sem sentido até o contato começar as colocar no lugar. Cole se afastou até o monte de terra, se ajoelhando na frente dele. Sua mãe o fitou com certa familiaridade, urgência ao falar com ele. O notou franzir o cenho, tirando a terra e folhas de seu rosto no chão.

O elástico parecia o puxar novamente e ele sentiu o calor em seu rosto, em seu pescoço.

— Não pode ser...Conor. – Cole falou com mais urgência, cavando mais rapidamente.

Conor não entendia o que estava acontecendo, nesse momento o elástico o puxou completamente e tudo escureceu.

................................................................

O tempo era algo em que nunca pensou com propriedade. Quando se está rodeado pela morte, por pessoas para qual não faz mais diferença, acaba se pegando o hábito de não se incomodar com isso. Cole sabia que envelheceria e morreria, era algo inevitável. Isso nunca o incomodou.

Até aquele momento.

Até ter que correr contra o tempo de forma tão desesperada.

Um pulso fraco podia ser sentido sob seus dedos. A pele gelada em meio a terra que teria o sufocado se não fosse a chuva daquela noite, se não o tivessem enterrado perto das raízes do teixo, o único lugar que uma chuva geraria facilmente um deslize de terra. E Cole havia passado tão perto dele naquela manhã.

Tão perto!

Conor estava vivo, mas eles tinham pouco tempo.

— Continue. – A mãe dele pediu, as mãos delas passando inúteis pela terra. Onde ela estivera todo aquele tempo mantendo guarda sob o corpo do filho. – Continue, por favor, continue. Cuidado!

Ela jogou o corpo sobre ele e Cole abaixou, a tempo de fugir do terrível estampido. Ergueu a cabeça quase de forma selvagem, ainda pelo choque de toda a situação.

Harry estava lá, uma arma apontada na sua direção, o rosto desesperado. Ele não parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Cole não sabia como ele havia saído do grupo, mas sabia que ele não devia ter passado desapercebido.

'Eles estão vindo' alguém sussurrou por perto. 'Só precisa ganhar tempo.'

— Foi um acidente! Ele bateu a cabeça, foi um acidente!

—Ele está vivo! Você o enterrou vivo!

Isso fez o outro pausar, a mão da arma trêmula. Cole não sabia o que aconteceria ali. Ele continuava segurando a cabeça de Conor, os dedos sentindo seu pulso, cada vez mais fraco. A mãe dele estava desesperada tentando desenterrar o corpo do filho, e Cole tinha uma arma apontada em sua direção.

Ele poderia morrer ali.

Era estranho como ele pensava sempre sobre a morte, mas a sua própria morte nunca havia lhe parecido tão clara. Assim como ele achava que entendia tudo o que se podia entender sobre a morte, mas estava segurando nos braços alguém que desafiava sua crença na única coisa que achava ter alguma certeza.

Harry o fitava de forma selvagem, a arma tremula em sua mão, apontada em sua direção enquanto a chuva castigava os três no cemitério. Ao redor os espíritos gritavam, alguns tentando o ajudar em vão.

Tudo pareceu parar ao seu redor, sua respiração presa em sua garganta, esperando em como tudo acabaria, porque os mortos não poderiam o ajudar ali, e tudo o que ele poderia fazer era tentar proteger Conor.

Cole podia fazer tão pouco e se sentia tão pequeno naquele momento.

'Eles chegaram'.

Finalmente voltou a respirar.

— Largue a arma! Mãos na cabeça!

Cole não esperou para ver se Harry havia obedecido aos policias que finalmente haviam chegado.

— Foi um acidente! Eu não queria!

Cole continuou escavando, tirando o corpo de Conor da lama, tentando o manter respirando.

— Ele está vivo! Uma ambulância!

Por vezes o que se acha pouco pode ser o suficiente.

Principalmente no que se refere ao tempo e a morte.

........................................................................

Conor O'Malley acordou duas semanas depois de haver sido admitido no hospital. Os envolvidos haviam sido pegos, entregues uns pelos outros, amedrontados demais com o que havia sido, para eles, uma brincadeira que havia saído do controle.  Apesar e não lembrar nada do ataque, Conor ficava feliz de todos eles não estarem mais na escola. 

E ficaria ainda mais feliz quando as pessoas parassem de o olhar daquela forma e o seguir fazendo perguntas estúpidas como se ele fosse de repente uma celebridade por quase ter sido assassinado. Ele ficava feliz em tantas pessoas o terem procurado, mas a atenção não era bem-vinda de nenhuma forma. Por sorte em semanas eles achariam outra coisa em que focar.

Conor não sabia muito sobre seu resgate também. Ele sabia que alguém do grupo de busca havia o encontrado bem em tempo de salvar sua vida, mas quem quer que fosse essa pessoa havia pedido explicitamente para não receber atenção sobre isso e apenas a polícia e os responsáveis sabiam do seu envolvimento.  Decisão a qual sua avó não havia ficado exatamente feliz, mas que não podiam fazer nada a respeito. Conor entendia muito bem sobre não querer atenção para si, mesmo que quisesse agradecer a pessoa que havia salvo a sua vida.

A atenção repentina não era a única coisa que incomodava Conor O'Malley. Nas semanas depois de acordar uma sensação estranha tomava sua mente. Sonhos que não conseguia explicar. Alguns deles envolviam o hospital, e sua mãe sentada ao seu lado na cama sorrindo. Em outras ele via olhos azuis, forte de lençóis e uma sombra andando na floresta, solitária. Conor nunca conseguia o alcançar antes que ele sumisse, e tudo o que restava ao acordar era uma sensação de vazio. De que algo faltava.

Embora, estranhamente, esses sonhos também o deixassem com uma sensação boa. Conor acordava mais confiante, diferente. Talvez devesse comentar isso com Lily, mas sempre deixava a oportunidade passar.

No último mês antes da sua formatura ele quase havia esquecido sobre isso, preso em exames finais e as cartas que estava enviando para universidades. E quando foi aceito na Escola de Belas Artes em Londres, tudo mais sumiu da sua mente. Ele só queria contar a sua mãe sobre a novidade.

Era a primeira vez que ia ali depois de acordar no hospital. O lugar onde haviam o encontrado, uma cova aberta no limite do cemitério, entre as raízes mais afastadas do teixo, havia sumido completamente em função das chuvas do mês. Conor ficava feliz por isso. Sentado entre as raízes do teixo ele leu a carta para sua mãe e seu amigo.

E foi quando ele o viu saindo da igreja.

Conor quase não havia o notado, e ele pareceu não o notar também até que estivesse praticamente em cima dele. Olhos azuis se arregalaram e Conor sentiu algo em seu peito apertar.

Familiaridade.

Talvez fosse porque ele o conhecia realmente. Da escola. Ele havia o visto nos corredores algumas vezes, sempre sozinho. Conor se ergueu limpando as calças, a carta ainda na mão.

— Cole Sear, certo?

Sentiu outra sensação estranha, quase um  _deja vu_. Por alguma razão o outro sorriu com isso, os olhos suavizando, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco grande mais. Nenhum dos dois estendeu a mão.

— Conor O'Malley.

E claro que ele sabia quem ele era. Naquele ponto todos sabiam. Algo na sua expressão fez o outro o olhar em simpatia. Estranhamente não se irritou com isso.

— Você está melhor?

Ou com a pergunta que tanto o deixava desconfortável nos últimos tempos. Assentiu e o outro aceitou isso pacientemente. E aquela sensação não saia de seu peito.

— Boas notícias?

— Hum?

O outro apontou para a carta na sua mão e o olhou surpreso.

—Ah, sim. Boas notícias. – Dobrou a carta e sentiu necessidade de acrescentar ao ver o mesmo olhar paciente do outro. – Londres. Belas Artes.

— Londres. – Cole tirou uma mão do bolso e tocou o Teixo. E Conor se sentia confortável de uma forma estranha. Familiar. – Bem longe daqui. Está com medo?

— Um pouco. – Admitiu, voltando a sentar. Ele desviou os olhos, surpreso por estar falando aquilo. Era difícil negar algo aos olhos de Cole Sear, por algum motivo. – Mas eu vou, claro. Eu quero ir.

— Isso é bom. É bom que esteja aproveitando bem a segunda chance que a vida te deu, Conor O'Malley. – Olhou surpreso para cima. Cole olhava acima o Teixo, uma expressão sonhadora no rosto, distante. – Perceber o quanto a nossa vida é passageira nos faz querer viver, não apenas existir.

Quantos anos aquele cara tinha? Parecia algo que alguém de oitenta anos diria. Conor olhou Cole, e era estranho que os olhos dele pareciam tão mais velhos do que qualquer pessoa que conhecia?

— Perceber que um dia vamos morrer. – Ele comentava ainda, parecendo falar mais consigo do que Conor agora – Faz a gente querer ver o mundo, aproveitar os sabores de sorvete.

— Não gosto de sorvete.

— Os tipos de chá então.

Os dois se olharam seriamente, e então Conor riu abafado. Cole sorriu mais ainda, parecendo satisfeito. Os segundos passaram e ele desviou os olhos para a carta.

A mão de Cole deslizou pelo Teixo e voltou aos bolsos, o sorriso dele pequeno, melancólico ao se despedir.

— Boa sorte, Conor.

Conor agradeceu quietamente, aquela sensação aumentando ao ver o outro se afastar. Era como em seu sonho. Quando ele já estava chegando ao portão Conor se ergueu.

— Cole!

O outro parou e esperou que o acompanhasse.

— Por que eu tenho essa sensação?

Cole virou o rosto de forma inquisitiva e tentou elaborar.

—Que eu tenho que seguir você?

E isso pareceu mais estranho do que imaginava. Se preparou para se desculpar, mas o outro apenas riu. Os olhos azuis o olharam com certo alivio. Olhos azuis, familiares. Sonhadores.

— Você gosta de histórias, Conor O'Malley?

Conor virou e olhou o teixo, e isso não parecia muito familiar?

— Porque eu tenho uma para te contar. Bem longa. O que me diria?

—Eu diria...que poderia ouvi-la.

........................................................

Era uma vez um garoto que achava que entendia tudo sobre a morte, mas não era verdade.

Era uma vez um garoto que achava que entendia tudo sobre o tempo, mas não era verdade.

Essa é a história de como eles se encontraram.

Essa é a história deles dois.

........................................................

_\- Histórias são criaturas selvagens - afirmou o monstro. - Quando você as solta, quem sabe o que podem causar?_

_Sete Minutos Depois da Meia-Noite, Patrick Ness_


End file.
